


Spritely Conversation

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: snap, beach, waste“What a waste of a trip to the beach.”





	Spritely Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [snap, beach, waste](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172897425819/happy-friday-the-13th-hope-you-all-are-having-a)
> 
> Again I apologize for the title

“What a waste of a trip to the beach.” Stiles huffed as he dragged the unconscious sprite toward the ocean.

“Quit whining.” Derek snapped, pulling two squirming sprites behind him.

“Sheesh. You'd think you'd be less annoyed with all that werewolf strength helping you but nooooo…”

“Yours is unconscious, mine are not.” Derek grunted as one of the sprites kicked him in the back. “A little help here please.”

Stiles dropped the sprite he was carrying as he looked back to see one of the sprites about to bite his husband.

“I have to do all the work around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
